The hornet's nest
by bellabambina248
Summary: A blond thief sneaked into the Uchiha's home, only to be caught. He's was given three options. He chose wrong. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1, Sinister

Hey everyone,

Before you ask, don't worry. I already have a few chapters written, so for now, it's not going to keep me from updating my other stories. I have two other new stories, but I will only be publishing them once some of my current ones are completed.

Anyway, this is a **SasuNaru**, with some other pairings as well. It's a little darker than my usual stories, but I hope you like it. **Beware, it **_**is**_** twisted.** Now, if you don't like it, let me know. I don't want to be writing something no one wants to read.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 1, " **Sinister**"**

You could say he had always slept with one eye open. He knew the buzz of the crickets by hard. He knew which tree in his garden, would make what sound when the wind gusted. The slightest disturbance in the symphony of the night was enough to alert him.

That night, at zero o'clock, he suddenly jolted out of bed. With a steady hand, he pulled his stun gun out of it's hiding. He turned on his plasma screen, and watched carefully the surveillance channel trying to figure out where the intruder was. That unlike fellow was messing with the wrong homeowner.

He walked up to the mirror and adjusted the stray hairs. He didn't need to change from his bed wear since he always slept ready. He only needed to freshen up. He sprayed some cologne, before heading for the door.

The Uchiha walked the corridors leisurely. He knew where the thief where heading for. He could get there blind folded. A smirk made its way to his face when he thought about the idiot who though he could beat Sasuke at a maze he designed himself.

In fact, excitement was the reason he never secured the outside of his mansion. Anyone could get in. After all, you don't close the door of to mouse trap, do you?

Once he was outside his office, Sasuke stood back against the wall, waiting for the burglar to come out so he could zap him. He could hear the burglar bumping into his precious belongings. He hissed, thinking that at least fate should have sent him an adequate challenge. A clumsy thief? Boring. He then hissed once more concerned about his chaos he would be caught tidying.

"Ouch!"

'_Oh God,' _Sasuke frowned. He was getting an undeniable urge to barge in and give that idiot a lesson in how to be inconspicuous. What kind of person would be that noisy breaking in? He mocked internally.

Inside the study, Naruto was gagging and choking on his rain soaked polyester sock. He was realizing that it was probably not a smart idea not to cut a hole for his mouth or nose, especially since it was raining.

"Ahh!" he winced when his thigh bumped against the sharp edge of the desk. He moved his flashlight down to take a look, and saw a gashing wound. "Fuck, is that desk made of razors?"

He looked closer and noticed little sharp pins protruding all over the sides of the wood. His eyebrows rose about the odd choice of furniture, before the sight of a safe distracted him.

He adjusted the black gloves, before walking over to the metal fortress. He reached his hand out, and with the simplest touch it opened.

"Lucky," he whispered. "What kind of person doesn't lock his safe," he mocked.

A big smile covered his face as he pulled out stacks of money. He let out a small evil laugh, until he pulled a weird golden gadget out. He stared at it for a while, wondering what it might be.

"Is that a button?" He blacked out as soon as he touched pressed the side button.

The raven froze, not hearing any more vases roll or chairs knocked over. He closed his eyes sighing, "he couldn't…"

Warily, the Uchiha crept in, only to see the thief face planted onto the floor, with his ass in the air. He pursed his lips before putting the taser back into his pocket. He had no use for it anymore.

"A blond," he hissed.

XXXXXX

Sapphire eyes fluttered. Naruto felt all his body ache, especially his head. A throbbing headache was making it impossible to think. He opened his eyes, and saw a man sitting right in front of him.

"Where am I?" Naruto struggled to find his voice.

"In the house you were robbing."

Naruto swallowed. Did he get caught? He wondered. "I-I'm sorry," he stuttered.

"You're sorry?"

"I am!"

Sasuke stapled his fingers together before leaning forward. "Why are you sorry?"

Naruto blinked a few times, still not quite himself. "Is that a trick question?" He pulled at his tied arms with no avail.

"What happened between now and twenty minutes ago when you were stealing, that makes you sorry?"

"I… got caught?"

"So you're sorry you got caught, not because you were-"

"I don't know what to tell you! I'm sorry! Please don't turn me in."

"You're being rude," Sasuke lowered his voice, speaking intimately. "Don't raise your voice."

Naruto threw his head back. Off course the first time he decided to steal, he would end up getting caught by a pyscho. It was typical of him and his luck, he whined internally.

He faked a polite smile, "I was just wondering what you're planning to do? Did you call the police?"

"If I did, they would have already arrived."

"I see," Naruto swallowed looking away nervously. "My name is Naruto. I have sixteen brothers and sisters. I like to eat ramen. When I was five I feel down, and-"

"Are you trying to make me see you as a human?" Sasuke smirked. "You have sixteen brothers and sisters? How come?"

"Orphanage."

"Do you live there?"

"No…"

"How old are they? Are you the oldest?"

"Yeah…" Naruto answered hesitantly.

Sasuke smiled, "So you are basically telling me, you won't be missed except by a bunch of kids?"

Naruto choked, "No! No! No! I told many many many people I will be here. So, they'll come asking for me!"

"Oh, they'll admit they knew you were coming here to steal and didn't report you?"

Naruto choked on the words again, "Y-yeah. They love me this much."

"Naruto, right?"

"Yeah. That's my name. Naruto," He said as quickly as a machine gun.

"If I call the police now you'll be charged with grand larceny, plus breaking and entering. You'll get at least seven years prison."

Naruto shifted in his seat, his hands behind his back still trying to free themselves.

"So, I'll give you three options. The first, I call the police."

Naruto shook his head no, breathing heavier by the second.

"You don't like that one?"

"No…"

"Then, you'll like this option; we'll play a little game with each other. If you win, you can go free."

Naruto rocked his chair trying to free himself from the chains.

"Isn't no use-"

"Help! Help! Help!"

Sasuke relaxed back into his chair, a little irritated from the noise. "Idiot-"

"Help! Help! Help!"

"Shut up you idiot, or I'll fucking stuff your cock in your mouth!" Sasuke snapped.

Naruto froze, "S-sorry."

"Shut up!" He hated noise. He hated noise, enough to repeated twice mentally. "Why did you choose my place?"

"…"

"Speak!"

"Didn't you say shut up?"

Sasuke glared daggers at him, looking as if he was about to go insane and start stabbing the blond head with a dull pocketknife. "You chose it because it was in the middle of nowhere. So, no one is there to hear you scream. You're best bet is to listen to my options."

"Fuck you! I'm screwed anyway."

"You're screwed because you chose to steal a house without checking it was empty. You're screwed because you didn't even manage to be quiet about it. And even if you weren't caught then, you would have been screwed cause you left your muddy footprints are all over the house. Word of advice, act like a polite sane hostage, or you'll be screwed even more."

The blond was speechless, but still managed to shout out, "Get off my case! I'm new to this! I just needed the money."

"Are you passing the second option?"

"Whatever!"

"…"

"…"

The Uzumaki then took a deep breath before asking, "What game is it?"

"I'll choose one where you don't have to use your brain much. I guess you hate using it."

Naruto growled, "and what if I lose?"

Sasuke's silence was enough for an answer. Naruto shut his eyes tightly, wishing the pain would just go away. Wishing to wake up from the nightmare. "The third option?"

"I'll just untie you, and you can go home…"

"Really?"

"Yeah. If you make it out of this house alive."

"Three! Option three!"

"Are you sure?" Sasuke sighed.

"Are you going to chase after me with a hatchet?"

"No."

"Then, yeah, untie me!"

Sasuke let out a deep breath before going over to Naruto. As he unlocked lock to the chains, he whispered, "You can walk anywhere, but don't go into the hallway with the crow statues."

"Why not?"

"You don't need to know."

Naruto rubbed his sore wrists, as he narrowed his eyes until they were slits. Maybe that psycho was trying to divert him from the right way. Maybe he _should _go through the hallway to get out, he thought.

"Go," the raven shooed him away.

**- To be continued- **

コメントしてください (Please comment and review)


	2. Chapter 2, In chains

Hey everyone,

Here is the second chapter. I thought after reading this chapter, you'd have a better idea on how it's going to be. That way, you could decide if it's worth to be continued or not.

Note: The boy's name at the end of the chapter is Utakata. Yet, Sasuke called him Itachi. It's all part of the plot.

**Chapter 2, "In chains."**

Naruto sat on the ground, feet aching. He had been walking through one corridor after the other only to arrive at the same spot he started from. In fact, the root he had used to sneak in seemed to completely vanish. He was stranded.

He looked up again; four pass ways. He had gone through the one with the eagle statue on top, the one with the creepy paintings, and the one with odd symbols. Only one was left unexplored. The one with the crow statues framing the entrance.

He curled his toes, ass still on the ground. He sighed and threw back his head. Should he go through? The question was tormenting him. He remembered clearly the bastard warning him from investigating it. But then again, there was a possibility that the raven was just trying to throw him off track.

"Bastard," he hissed under his breath, standing up. He walked slowly towards the entrance, heart just about pumping adrenaline instead of blood. He peeked his head in to investigate, before walking in.

Nothing special. The hallway had the same dark aura like all the others. There were some crow sounds. Naruto could have sworn that there were some other sounds obscured by the caws; rattling and wailing. They made his body quiver but he convinced himself that they were just the crow sounds. After all, the other hallways did have some distinctive sounds as well. Still, something was odd about it. The sound in the other halls seemed to be coming from all directions, yet here the sound seemed to get louder the deeper he walked.

After walking for a few seconds, he found a locked door blocking him. It hit him; none of the other corridors had such doors, instead only doors on both sides. Come to think about it, that crow passageway didn't have any doors.

"Freaky," Naruto gulped. He turned the knob but the door didn't edge. "Fuck, it's locked."

He added some force into his grip, and then a little more violently. He pushed his shoulder against it, but still it didn't budge. He hissed, blew air in frustration, and then stomped his feet against the ground. "Open!"

In exasperation, he took a few steps back before dashing to wards the door. Five minutes later after his hand stopped hurting from being rammed against the metal, and his ass stopped aching from cushioning his fall, he sat ogling at the door. He noticed something. He shook his head. _'I'm seeing things.'_

He stood up wincing from the pain, before trailing his fingertips over the golden embellishments of the door. He pulled at one, and it came off. A key. He giggled naughtily, "Hehehehe, he think's he's soo smart. What an Idiot!"

He opened the door and kept walking, only to face two more similar doors. After opening the last one, he saw a room. A room in which the wailing sounds emitting were too shrill to pay no heed to. He gulped, as he pushed the room's wooden door open, to see a young man cowering on the bed with his legs chained to the poll.

Naruto flinched and yelped attracting the boy's attention. Naruto jumped back when he saw the boy's red crying eyes land on him.

"He saw me…" He whispered, before trying to peek again.

He looked through and saw the young man running towards him, his chains clattering. Naruto fell to the ground, and started crawling back. Something about that boy freaked him out.

The lad opened the door wide, and stood looking at Naruto. He looked behind him at something before whispering, "Are you afraid of me?"

"N-No!" Naruto stuttered. He was acting unlike himself, but he was already emotionally exhausted by all the events of the day. "Stay back!"

The boy shook his leg to point Naruto's attention to the chains, "I can't go further than this."

Naruto frowned, "W-why are you chained? Why are you crying?"

The boy stared at Naruto as if he had just asked something unbelievable. "Does Sasuke-sama know you're here?"

"He's keeping you here?"

"You have to leave," the boy whispered as he looked around him anxiously. "Leave. It might already be too late."

"I can't leave. I don't know how to get out of here!" Naruto stood up, walking towards the boy.

"Shh. Lower your voice. He'll come." The boy flinched and retracted when Naruto attempted to get near his chain.

The blond looked up at the horrified boy, "I just want to free you. Stand still."

"You can't free him, Naruto."

Naruto turned around to see Sasuke standing behind him. Before saying anything, an excruciating pain shot through his body before blacking out.

XXXXX

When Naruto woke up, he was still in the boy's room. He was tied to the poll as well, yet his leash seemed much shorter than the boy's. Speaking of the boy, his chains let to the bathroom.

Naruto pulled on his chains franticly as he listened to the sound of water running.

"You woke up," Sasuke walked out with black stained plastic gloves.

"Let me go, you fucking twisted bastard!"

"I warned you. I gave you a fair chance," the raven stated.

"Fair chance my ass! You planned this all along."

The raven smirked, "You're not my type."

Naruto gritted his teeth, "And he's your type?"

"He's perfect, isn't he? If only he didn't cry all the time. It ruins the ambiance."

"What are you talking about? You're torturing him! You keep him tied to the bed!"

Without any reaction, Sasuke glances at his watch, before walking back into the bathroom. He walked back out with the boy, now the few brown hair roots dyed in black. He pointed to the chair, ordering Utakata to sit in front of the dresser.

Naruto watched too agitated to say anything as Sasuke started to straighten the boy's hair. He bit his lip until he could taste blood, "I'm getting out of here, and I'm calling the police on you! You're spending the rest of your perverted life in jail, you bastard!"

"You can't get out," Sasuke stated calmly, parting the now black mane.

"I will! You better believe it!"

"The only way you're getting out of these chains is cutting of your legs. I doubt you can make it out dragging your bloody legs all over, when you couldn't even get out on two feet."

"I might surprise you."

Sasuke turned around smirking, "Lets say, you do manage to get out. It's basically impossible, but I will humor you. What will you do? Turn me in? Say what; I was stealing a guys house and found a boy in bondage? You'll still go to jail."

"But you'll go too, and he'll be free! As long as it's the right thing to do!"

"The right thing was getting a job instead of trying to steal someone else's money."

"You don't know what I've been through! Don't judge me!"

"Don't judge me either then."

Sasuke suddenly froze staring at the boy's hair. He frowned, as an angry vein popped out on his neck. "I missed a session," he whispered.

The boy tucked the towel closer to his neck, mumbling, "sorry."

"I told you, you wiggle too much!" He kicked the boy's chair, Utakata burst out into tears again.

"I'm sorry!"

"Don't hurt him, you bastard!" Naruto shouted at him when he noticed the terrified young man stare at Sasuke as if he was expecting him to rip one of his limbs off.

"I'm sorry, please!"

Sasuke fisted the boy's hair, yanking him off the chair, and then dragging him off to the bathroom, with the boy kicking and screaming.

"Leave him alone! Leave him alone!" Naruto screamed getting a sense of urgency even though he didn't know anything about the boy.

"No!" He heard the boy yell before screaming franticly.

"I'll kill you!" Naruto shouted again and again, but Sasuke didn't answer.

When they came back out twenty minutes later, the boy wasn't even crying. He looked too exhausted to even whisper, eyes between opened and closed. His hair was completely washed. Yet, he didn't have a single bruise on, on any of the showing parts of his body. He sat in front of the dresser once again.

"What did you do to him?" Naruto attempted to toss his shoe at Sasuke who dodged it with no problem.

He glared at Naruto back, "You're going to be a problem, aren't you?"

"Hell yeah! I'm going to be-"

Naruto froze. When he noticed the boy cringe the minute Sasuke brought the straightener closer to him. Sasuke tugged him closer before starting on the hair again.

"Did you burn him?" Naruto asked in disgust.

"…"

"You burned him, didn't you?"

"…"

"Why would you do that?"

"He moves too much," Sasuke stated.

"What kind of logic is that!"

"You know what defies logic?"

"That bastards like you are allowed to live?"

Sasuke furrowed him brows, "You'd think you'd be scared enough to shut up."

"You don't scare me!" Naruto faked courage. He wasn't going to break in front of… of… He couldn't even think of a word to describe such a person.

"Yet."

"What?"

"I didn't scare you enough yet. I'm sure if I pull your tongue out with this straightener and cut it off, you'll be scared enough."

Naruto's mouth gaped in silence. Was that a threat? He wondered. It sounded like a threat.

"I don't like loud voices," he stated. "And if you are going to join our family, you'll have to learn how to control your childish outbursts, or you'll be punished."

Sasuke then glared down at Utakata as he tied his hair back, "I don't like crying either. It's unsightly."

The pale skin man then relaxed a little, and pointed at Utakata, "This is Itachi. My brother."

The boy started to wail again, only to be slapped on the side of his rear once. "U-Uta-"

"Your name is Itachi," Sasuke sat the boy a death glare shutting him up. He then turned to face Naruto, "You're too tanned."

"Ah," Naruto hissed mockingly. "You're already planning to dye my hair and bleach my skin so I'd look like you."

"You might be smarter than I thought," Sasuke smiled. "But you don't look close enough to Itachi. I have to get creative."

**- To be continued- **

**Please review. Reviews make my fingers move. **


	3. Chapter 3, Burnt

Hello everyone,

Here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it, but first I have to warn you about a few things; One, there is a graphic scene in there, although I wouldn't classify it as gore. There are also some remarks about rape. It might get more graphic in later chapters as well. Some of you might be acquainted with my earlier fictions, and know what I'm talking about. Usually, it gets worse before it gets better.

**Chapter 3, "Burnt" **

Naruto watched as Sasuke walked out of the room, holding back his anger. The raven had just changed his chains into longer ones that could allow him enough reins to reach the bathroom. Once Sasuke was out, he jolted up. He started pacing the room looking for a window, or at least something to free his legs.

Utakata, or Itachi according to Sasuke, observed the other as he flipped the cushions, peeked beneath the bed, and over the closet.

"Naruto," the boy spoke softly. "What are you hoping to find underneath the bed?"

"A key… Something!" Naruto stated, still in frenzy.

The boy nodded before mumbling, "You won't find anything. I tossed this room apart when I first got here. There are no loopholes. He's too smart to leave any. You'll only provoke him."

"Smart? He's a psycho! He spent an hour dressing you up as if you're Barbie!"

"Naruto…" The boy whined. "He'll hear you."

"I'm not scared of him!" The blond climbed over the dresser to reach the air vent, a perfume falling over and bursting in the process.

The boy flinched, shaking. "Everything you do, I'll be punished for it too!"

Naruto froze. He took a deep breath before whispering, "I'll clean it up."

"He likes things a certain way. He gets angry otherwise…."

"He really hurt you, didn't he?" The blond frowned.

The boy nodded before whispering, "Utakata… my name is Utakata."

"Did you sneak in too?"

"Sneak in?"

"How did he get you?"

"I was going door to door to raise money for charity. He invited me in, and I thought…" He paused. "He has a mansion! I thought it would be worth it. I got in, and before I knew it, I was tied up here."

"Bastard…" Naruto frowned. "How long has it been?"

"Six months. I'm not the only either. I saw another one before. He looked just like me… But I don't know where he keeps him."

Naruto nodded before whispering, "D-did… Did he… Did he…"

"Did he?"

"Did he?" Naruto raised his shoulder and nodded his head, signaling for Utakata that he should know what he was talking about.

"I don't understand."

"Did he… Well..."

The boy narrowed his eyes, "Yeah?"

"Hmm…" Naruto shifted on his feet for a while, trying to be as sensitive as possible. "Rape you? He looks weird in that way. Necrophilia weird."

"Are you saying I look like a corpse?"

"N-No! No! You look _very_ alive!" Naruto choked on his words. "Very alive."

"I haven't seen the sun in months," the boy seemed to take Naruto's word too personality. "I'm not always this pale."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "I'm sorry."

"He keeps trying to make me into his brother, you know. That would be disgusting…" The boy paused, eyes started to water.

"Yeah _only then_ it would be disgusting, because torturing you isn't?" Naruto mocked the irony.

"He dresses me up in brands, and feeds me caviar, truffles, and gourmet-food. But then, he slaps me and hits me." He looked away. "As long as it won't show from underneath my clothes, he does anything; Punch, burn."

"Well, crazy doesn't have to make sense," Naruto bent down to collect the glass shards, the sweet odor was pungent enough to be nauseating.

"I pity him. Itachi must've really-"

"You pity him?" Naruto raised his voice sharply. "He is a twisted SOB, and you pity him?"

"You don't get it."

"Kill me if I do."

**XXXXX**

The Uchiha stared at his feet as he walked down the endless stairs, with a tray quivering like his hands. He then walked one pathway after the other, reaching a wide dark room. He laid the tray on one table, without actually seeing where it was. His body had memorized every inch of that house. After all, he had spent all his life trapped inside.

He walked forward, and stopped, as if knowing something stood an inch away from his nose. He raised his hands up, and pulled the curtains apart. Suddenly, light invaded the room. The long glass windows seemed somewhat like a portal to another universe. A brighter one. A one that was not as confined as his was.

He walked back towards the chair next to the tray, and took a seat. He reached for his laptop near by. That was his office. That chair. Who could've ever guessed that the mighty Uchiha, the business tyrant, worked out of his salon.

Dark eyes ogled at his emails. Tens of news ones to reply to; it was draining. He let his eyes stray for a while, and glance out of the windows. Everything green, red, yellow, and pink. Flowers and trees. He looked away quickly. Why was he teasing himself that way? Why tempt himself with dreams he could never achieve?

The bell rang, distracting him from his thoughts. He clutched the tranquilizer pen hidden in his pocket to make sure it was there, before walking to the door. He press a button on the panel right next to the door, and saw the messenger's familiar face. He opened the entrance just an ten inches, and peeked outside. "Yes?"

"How is your day Mr. Uchiha?" The man smiled.

Sasuke stared at him for a few seconds; at his complexion, at his bone structure. Perfect! He would make the perfect Itachi. He could just, stare at him for hours. He thought about capturing him before, but that boy was like a forbidden fruit. His company knew he passed by him every morning, and if he doesn't show up at the next destinations, everyone would know who to point their fingers at.

"I'm fine. Do you want to come in?" He never invited anyone in. Anyone but that boy. Perfect. Perfect. He couldn't think about anything else.

"I have a lot of deliveries today."

Sasuke nodded, "What do you have for me today?"

"Mr. Jugo wants you to sign these documents." The young man smiled before turning away, after handing Sasuke the stake.

"Ita-" Sasuke almost called, before stopping himself. "Sai."

"Yes, Sir?"

He had to resist the urge. Resist it.

"Can you do me a favor? Come by later. I want to move some things around," he improvised. He just needed the boy to do one unscheduled errand, and he would be his. "And please don't tell anyone from the company. I don't want them sending some movers I don't trust here."

The boy was rattled for a second, but Sasuke soon said the magic words that tapped into the boy's weakness. "I'll pay for your efforts of course."

The raven closed the door, before smirking. He was finally going to get his way. The one who will fill that place, the one he had been looking for. He looked close enough.

Now that this has been taken care of, he needed to make some space. He had four place, five people, and one more to come. Two had to be ditched. Naruto for sure, he thought. Perhaps number two, the one who calls himself Utakata, or maybe the red head? He was pale like Itachi and all, but he was all wrong, as well as violent and disobedient.

He headed up for number two and Naruto's room. He unlocked one door after the other, until he stood in front of a sleeping blond. He began to shorten the chains, by joining two links together to get the length he wanted. He didn't need Naruto running around when he was killing him after all.

Suddenly the blond, jumped up, and on top of him. He mashed his fist into Sasuke's face repeatedly, before grabbing the key out of the other's pocket, pin the other under, and attempt to free himself.

Sasuke reached his hand into his pocket, and a few second later, Naruto was out. He had shot his pen though his pants, and directly into Naruto's butt. He got up, and dusted his clothes. He was getting rusty when it came to martial arts, he thought. Plus, he had let his guard down. Stupid, stupid, he thought.

He began to drag Naruto from one foot towards the bathroom. He shortened the chain enough for the boy to see the toilet, but not be able to use it. He had to punish the boy for the black eye, and he was one vindictive bastard, that even he believed so.

He slapped Naruto's face, and saw the boy wake up startled. "You made me very angry."

"Fuck you," Naruto gritted his teeth.

"I was going to make it fast, but now… Now, I'm going to keep you until you're willing to smash your own face against the wall and snap your neck just to get away from me."

Naruto gagged, "Your twisted."

"You don't say," Sasuke smirked.

"I can't believe he defended you."

"Who?"

"Utakata. Must be Stockholm."

Sasuke smiled, a little glad. "His name is Itachi."

"You must be so starved for emotion, to beat it out of people."

"Are you going to start feeling sorry for me now, Naruto?" He called the blond. Naruto was impossible to turn into Itachi. He wasn't even going to bother. He had something else planned for the boy. Something very painful.

"Sorry for you my ass. You need a reality check though; those Itachi's you keep, don't love you, they are only here 'cause you have them tied to their bed. You twisted incestuous SOB."

"Ah, we know words like incestuous now?" Sasuke mocked. "So you know, I don't have sex with my brother."

"One, you mean rape. Two, if you say so," Naruto shook his head, still a little bit dizzy.

Sasuke smiled, "Let me finish_, _before you open your mouth."

"That's what he said."

"What does this even mean?"

"S-Shut up. It sounded cool in my mind," Naruto looked away.

"You're not my brother."

"Duh!"

"Poor blondie, you don't get, do you? I don't rape my brother, but I don't mind raping you."

Naruto stared at the other, his gaw wide open in shock, "F-F-Fucking try it, and I- I will ripe your dick off!"

"My dick?" Sasuke smirked loving the other's reaction and horror. "You think I'd put in something as filthy as you? You hilarious."

Naruto flustered, more than just confused.

"See that broom stick at the corner of the bathroom. I will shove it so deep into your ass every time you miss behave."

"F-"

Naruto opened his mouth to shout, before he was gagged by Sasuke's hand. "Think before your speak, or I'll have you wailing in seconds. Curse, and you'll be asking for that thing raw inside of you."

He watched as Naruto eyes fought against the tears. He removed his hand, and Naruto stayed silent, staring away.

"Good. Now, as a punishment for what you have down earlier…" He stepped into the shower, and turned hot water knob on, until steaming. "Take off your pants."

Naruto's eyes flicked back to the man, holding the showerhead in one hand. He glared menacingly.

"Don't give me that look. It's either the hot water or the broom. Your choice."

Disgruntled, Naruto started unbuttoning his pants.

Sasuke moved forward, "Do you know what part of your body is most sensitive against heat? You can guess right? Open your legs for me."

He preyed the legs open, Naruto fighting against the pressure. He took one look, and decided that the boy was indeed pretty. Beautiful in some way, even thought he wasn't his type. Anyway, he pulled the showerhead out of the tub, and over Naruto's crotch.

As soon as the scorching liquid touched Naruto, the boy began to fight against the other, and twisting and shaking. He pinned him down for a few seconds. Just a few seconds of heat punishment was enough to get the idea across.

He backed away, watching Naruto cry and grab his privates tightly.

"I hope you learn your lesson," Sasuke spoke, before walking away and coming back with a tube of cream. He tossed to it to wailing Naruto. "Put it on quickly, before you blister."

Naruto kept crying, and ignoring the tube.

"Naruto, do you want me to put it on for you?"

"Shut up!" Naruto spat.

Sasuke glared at him for a second. He didn't mind punishment the boy, but he didn't love it either. He got no pleasure out of it. He had just learned that fear and pain and quick fixes for everything and anything. He didn't want to resort to his last option then. "You're obliviously in a lot of pain, so I'm not going to punish you for shouting. But that's the last break I give you."

Naruto ignored him, and reached a shaking hand to grab the tube. He squeezed out a good amount into his hand, before turning away from Sasuke so he wouldn't see him rub himself.

As the raven left the bathroom, he saw Utakata cowering behind the door. He walked past him and whispered, "Go check on him."

**-To be continued-**

**What do you think? Good? Bad? **


	4. Chapter 4, Blood

Hello everyone,

Sorry for making you wait this long. I have just re-read the last chapter, and discovered that it had many typos. Sorry for that. I was in a bad place back then, but I will try to fix it soon.

Note: If you can't access my stories on livejournal even after sending me a friend request, please don't worry, I will be friending everyone who added me soon.

Anyway, please enjoy the new chapter.

**Chapter 4, "Blood" **

Utakata warped his arms around a shivering Naruto. He whispered softly, "Can you stand up?"

The blond nodded, obviously still in pain. He leaned his weight against the other, flinching when he finally stood up.

"It won't hurt for long. That crème is very effective with burns."

"Did he do that to you before?" Naruto asked, grunting, and biting down his teeth.

"Just once. If you don't agitate him, he's very mellow."

"Mellow my ass. He's out of his fucking mind."

"Naruto, sorry, but can you please shut up. You're asking for it."

"He's got you all warped up around his finger, doesn't he?"

In another room, Sasuke sat dwelling on what he had to do concerning the capacity of his mansion. He had more than enough rooms, but those four were the hardest to find out. It wasn't like anyone else ever visits him, but incase he ever got caught; he needed to have some security. He wasn't confortable with the thought of killing any of them though. The raven figured he would have to re-dye their hair something other than black, and maybe remove any similarities to Itachi before ultimately vacating their rooms. Still…

The hate he had for number four, the red head named Gaara, was making it easier for him to stand out as a target, but it wasn't enough to justify murdering him, Sasuke thought. But maybe he could kill two birds with one stone.

He lowered his shoulders, glad with the his new idea, before heading back to Utakata's room. He walked in, and stared at the boy shivering in the other's embrace.

"Itachi, go back to your bed." His voice was low, rumbling, and bloodcurdling.

Utakata stared at Sasuke before glancing back at Naruto. As much as he wanted to protect the blond, he was scared of the consequence. He waited for a second, gulping, before being pushed away by Naruto.

"Go," Naruto ordered him.

Brown watery eyes blinked at Naruto, as Utakata's lips gapped. "Bu-"

"Go."

"Are you waiting for his permission, Itachi?" Sasuke frowned. He didn't like whatever was forming between the two men.

"I'm sorry," Utakata ran out of the bathroom, the door slamming behind him.

Sasuke ogled at Naruto, "I have a deal for you."

"Just kill me and get it over with," Naruto winced, trying his hardest not to show his pain to the other.

"How about I free you? I'll take off your shackles, let you walk around the place as much as you want."

Naruto chortled, "Let me guess you'll take off my shoes and sprinkle glass shards all over the floor? No, no, you most probably booby-trapped the whole house because you want me dead, just not with your hands."

"You actually came up with a good idea," Sasuke smiled.

"I'm glad I'm inspiring your insanity."

Sasuke squatted down on the floor, and closer to Naruto. "I'll give you and Utakata a free pass around the house. I'm figuring you won't make it past the corridor. Utakata, that's what he likes to be called right."

The blond gritted his teeth, "And what's his fault in all of this?"

"Naruto, do you know how in movies, villains always make the mistake of revealing their secrets in the last minute of the movie, and it's always their downfall."

"I'm surprised you watch movies," Naruto raised both eyebrows, mockingly.

"I'm not going to do that."

"So you know you're a villain."

"You are talking too much."

"Well, I'm not letting you hurt him again anyway."

"Do you want me to pull you under the scalding water again, or do you want the broom now?"

Naruto smirked. He had been scared of the raven until ten minutes ago, but not anymore. At least he wasn't going to display his horror. He could see how Sasuke fed of it, and how he enjoyed his control over others. Naruto figured Sasuke was just like the warden at his orphanage, Orochimaru; the more control you let him have over you, the worse you will get it. Something about the pain was very revealing and mind clearing for Naruto.

"Your choice," Naruto smiled. "I'd pick something more original though."

The blank expression on Sasuke's face faded into an irritated one. The vein on the side of his neck popped up, as he pursed his lips, and lowered his voice forebodingly. "I don't think you understand who is in control here."

"You can't stop yourself from dressing guys as your brother. I might not be in control of this situation, but you are not even in control of your own mind."

Sasuke gulped, staring daggers at Naruto. "Perhaps you're a masochist. Perhaps you enjoy it when I hurt you."

"Does that ruin your fun?" Naruto smirked yet again.

"What if I killed Utakata, right now? Would you still enjoy it?" Sasuke said vindictively. He didn't think it over; it just spilled out of his mind.

"Are you trying to get a rise out of me?"

"I should bring him in here right now, and torture him in front of you."

"Big man. Big man! Torturing the bound boy who defended you even though you're a twisted SOB," Naruto nippily snatched the front of Sasuke's shirt, pulling him closer.

"Get your hands off of me, or you're going to seriously hurt," Sasuke repeated the other's move, until both were clasping each other's shirts, staring each other down.

"I thought we already agreed, I'm a masochist."

"Is that so?" Sasuke pulled Naruto closer, before heaving him to the side, and banging his head against the wall. Naruto shook, but didn't let go of Sasuke.

"Do it again! I'm not going to beg you to stop, and I'm not going to obey you! You can slice me into little pieces, I don't care."

"You don't want me as your enemy."

"Well, I'm stuck with you, so it's not a fucking choice, is it? When you will turn against me is just the matter of time, and I don't like putting off shit, _so_ here we are."

Sasuke gritted his teeth, "So you don't mind the pain I can inflict on you? Should I test that?" He hated inflicted pain. He hated it. He hated it. He hated it so much, but he hated retreating from dares even more. It was like being pulled apart by the limbs.

"I said I will fucking enjoy it!"

Sasuke jerked the other onto the ground, before standing up, and walking towards the cabinet. He unlocked with a key he kept in his pocket, before pulling out a thick rubber band, and a small knife.

"Your tool box, perv?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up!"

He walked back to Naruto, and began to secure the rubber man around his one of his fingers. Naruto looked at him, shaking but silent. He kept repeating in his mind that pinkies didn't have a use anyway, and that the pain would only last for a moment. It wasn't worse that some pain that was dashed on him before, and he could handle it, he tried to believe.

Sasuke tied Naruto's other hand behind him, before putting a small towel under Naruto's hand, and positioning the knife over his finger.

"Apologize."

"Fuck you."

"I'll do it."

"Don't look so terrified, it is just finger," Naruto repeated, faking a brave expression.

Sasuke ogled down at the hand, his vision getting more blurry. He had thought Naruto would yield in before having to actually go through with this disgusting act. He couldn't stomach blood. Yet, now he was obligated to go through with it. He had to. He tried to keep his hand steady as he pressed down, drawing blood.

Naruto flinched, but before the knife was even deep enough to reach bone, Sasuke was running out of the room, a hand covering his mouth. His feet were tripping over each other, when he finally fell to the ground and emptied his stomach. He laid his head on the ground, trying to get rid of all the memories the blood brought back.

**XXXXXX Two days later XXXXXX**

Naruto sat on the bathroom's floor, as Utakata fed him bit and pieces. "You don't have to share your food with me."

"It's okay. I don't mind," Utakata smiled. That was the last of snacks he had. Sasuke had been out of the scene for the last two days, not showing his face even to bring food over. If he doesn't reappear soon, both men would begin to starve.

As if on cue, the pale man walked in silently. He dropped a tray of food into Utakata's bed, and then walked towards the bathroom. Utakata cringed afraid of what the man might do to Naruto, but instead he just began to remove Naruto's chains.

"You prepared your traps?" Naruto asked.

"Just follow me," Sasuke whispered, avoiding eye contact. He then helped a very suspicious Naruto up, and out of the door.

"You know if you are carrying me while I get hit by a falling blade, you'll get cut too if you are carrying me."

Sasuke just sighed, and continued to carry Naruto to a different room. He opened the door, and helped Naruto onto the bed. "This is your room from now on. The food is already on the table right there."

Naruto glanced at the table, and then back at Sasuke. "Are you feeling well?"

"This is a buzzer. Only press it in case of emergencies," Sasuke continued.

"Why are you being nice?"

"I'll bring by food three times each day."

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he examined the other man, before raising his finger up and stated, "Do you have a bandage? My finger is still bleeding?"

Sasuke immediately looked away, without a second thought. He waited for a whole minutes before looking back at Naruto, still avoiding the finger.

"It is just a little cut," Naruto whispered. "I don't think it's infected."

"The first aid kit is in the bathroom, above the sink. I'll bring it over."

Sasuke walked towards the bathroom, before returning back with the kit. He sat down next to Naruto, pulled out the bandage and the antiseptic, and passed them to the blond. "Put the antiseptic first. It might burn. Then the bandage," he looked away. "If it is too deep, you might need stitches. You can use the-"

"Are you afraid of blood?" Naruto asked, eyeing the back of the creamy neck.

"…"

When Sasuke didn't answer, Naruto reached out his finger towards Sasuke and poked him in the back. The Uchiha flinched, got up, and away.

"Why would you try to cut someone's finger if you afraid of blood?" Naruto pursed his lips. "You are even crazier than I thought you were."

"I wasn't cutting you finger."

"Oh really? You were shaving my arms with the knife then?"

"Shut up," Sasuke looked away.

"You can just let everyone go, you know?" Naruto warped the bandage around his finger. "You won't go to prison. You'll just go to an institution for a couple of years."

"Keep your ideas to yourself."

Naruto got up and began to limp towards the table. Sitting on the bathroom ground for days had left some damaged on his back. He began to cut the steak. "Do you really trust me with a knife?"

"I can protect myself, as I've proved before to you."

"Maybe I'll cut my finger and chase after you with a bloody-"

"Stop it!"

"Blood. Blood. Blood-"

"I said stop it!"

Naruto chuckled, biting down on the meat. "Did you cook that?"

"Yes. I don't allow servants or cooks in here."

"How come someone so devilish inside can cook something so heavenly?" Naruto whispered inwardly. "So now you're going to try an dye my hair black?"

"Not really. You look nothing like him. It would be a wasted effort."

The blond nodded, before asked again, "Do you think they are your brother?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyebrows, missing the other's point. "What do you mean?"

"I mean do you understand that they are strangers you put make up on in order to make them look like your brother, or do you actually think they are your brother?"

Sasuke remained silent contemplating if he should answer the question or not, before replying, "I would never harm my brother."

"So the first one?"

"I guess."

"Was he that good of a brother? Good enough to try and recreate him?"

"Better."

"Did he die?"

Sasuke suddenly looked at Naruto, before looking away again, "He might be died. I don't know. You should stop asking me personal questions now."

"How can you not know?"

"I told you to stop-"

"How can someone not know if their brother is alive or not?"

Sasuke sighed, "he was in prison, and then he escaped a few years back. I haven't heard from him since then."

"Why was he in prison?"

"You ask so many question."

"I won't have to keep on asking if you just answer them all at once. I deserve to know after being here because of him."

"You are here because you are a thief."

"That doesn't justify what you are doing."

"He killed our parents," Sasuke stated bluntly.

Naruto's jaw dropped, "And you like him for that?"

"Yes."

"That's twisted."

"You didn't know my parents."

"Still, killing your own parents. That's…" Naruto sighed. "What did they do-"

"This conversation is over," Sasuke got up and instantly walked out of the room.

"I guess he doesn't want to talk about it," Naruto forked the next meat chunk.

**-To be continued- **

**Naruto would have wanted you to review. Believe it!**


	5. Chapter 5, The basement

Hello everyone,

This chapter is somewhat creepy. I recommend you read it in a dark room while listening to Behold the Darkness, by Medwyn Goodall.

On another note, I think Sasuke and Naruto's relationship might start to sprout in the next chapter.

**Chapter 5, "The basement" **

Two weeks after being moved to his new room, Naruto had gotten much better. In fact, his back didn't hurt anymore, and the food Sasuke kept dropping by was nutritious enough to be featured in EatingWell magazine. Boredom, on the other hand, was already driving him to the brink of insanity. Solitary imprisonment was torture for most people, but for Naruto, a man who grew up with thirty other kids sleeping next to him, it was fatal. He paced across the room. He did sit ups, push ups, pull ups, and basically every other thing a person could do alone. Seeing Sasuke bring by food three times a day wasn't nearly enough social contact.

The raven usually kept the door unlocked. That could possibly be a trap, Naruto thought. However, the more irked he got, the more tempting it was to reach for the taboo and start investigating outside. Yet, it was already proven that beyond that door lied a jungle that had almost killed him before.

He gawked at the TV. It didn't get any news channels as if Sasuke was trying to isolate them from the outside world, disconnect them from reality. He had seen the movie that was on a few times already. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored! The thought over rode him.

He turned off the TV, looked next to him where a large mirror stood. "Hi, my name is Naruto. Nice to meet you," he smiled at himself.

"Really. My name is Naruto too. What are the chances?!" He replied to himself before hissing, "No. I'll just lose my mind if I try to entertain myself like that."

He gulped, before staring silently at the door. If he focused enough, he could hear faint screams from far away. Maybe they were just a fabric of his imagination. Quickly, he stared at a small table by the side of the room. Sasuke had brought a steak knife in with dinner, and it was already late enough for the Uchiha to be sleeping. He could remember seeing a candle in one of the drawers. He could do this.

"Be brave. The worse that could happen is you die. You'll die anyway if you stay here. But if you try escaping, you might do it. Imagine their faces. They are waiting for you. You can't leave them alone with Orochimaru. You could bring help back for Utakata," he mumbled, before going out and grabbing the knife. "I'm doing this."

He walked to the door, and slowly fuddled with the knob. Once it was open, he could see a long corridor. He didn't remember it being that long. He walked slowly. Too slowly. Flinching at first whenever he would hear a sound. Every once in a while he'd feel something touching his shoulder, and he'd jump around slashing with the knife at his shadow.

"Damn it. I'm losing my grip," he whispered, heart pumping like machine gun.

By the end of the corridor he saw two stairs leading up, and one leading down, and two other corridors in opposite directions. "Fucking maze." He tried to remember how the road he had chosen when he first came here, but the house was confusing. He won't get any where if he tried to reason. "Well, I guess there is only one way; Eeny, meeny, miny, moe, Catch a tiger by the toe. If he hollers, let him go, Eeny, meeny, miny, moe."

He finished the last moe with a deep breath. "Down it is," he gulped. When he reached the floor beneath, he gulped again. The stairs still led downward, but it seemed that the floor and the stairs were both pitch black. "Stairs," he said quickly as if trying to commit before changing his mind. "I'll go down the stairs till they end. Decided."

Five minutes later, he stumbled and fell on all fours. That was the last of the stairs. He was the button. The belly. He steadied himself and began to move forward. Thankfully, the candle was still on.

That corridor was narrower than all the others, narrow enough to be Closter phobic. Its walls weren't fancy or decorated like the others either, but just plane gravel and stone. He could see some scratching and some dried blood. He figured he shouldn't go any further, and just return to his room, but he was already far too deep to just back out.

At the end of the passage, he reached a large wooden door. The lock was chopped, from the axe marks. He pushed it open, and felt a chill down his spine. He couldn't see clearly in the faint darkness, but the little he could see was terrifying. Torture tools, chains, whips, and a bizarre chair. Someone was struggling too. He could see marks in the wood.

"What are you doing here?"

Naruto jumped around yelping, only to see Sasuke staring at him. "It's you."

"You forced me to come down here," Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Is this were your torture your victims?" Naruto almost spat at the other man.

The raven remained silent, and slowly Naruto turned around to take another look at the room. "No. You're scared of blood. You wouldn't torture anyone here."

At this note, Sasuke's eyes jolted towards the blood, and the away, before he began to walk backwards out of the room, almost tripping on his feet. "I'll take you to your room," Sasuke whispered, throat dry.

Naruto suddenly noticed the light switched at the side of the room, and reached for it, before hearing Sasuke shout, "Don't!"

"Why not?"

"The floor is covered in blood stains. They were killed here."

"Your parents?"

"Yeah."

"Your brother kept them here."

Sasuke began to walk away, as if he didn't care if Naruto followed him or not anymore. The blond began to chase after him, grabbing his arm, and pulling, "Did your brother keep them here?"

"I didn't want to come down here," Sasuke pulled his arm away from Naruto before walking up the stairs.

"Bastard! Stop acting like a scared cat and tell me about it! There were scratches all over the wall. Someone was kept in there for a long time."

"It is not a story for your entertainment!"

Naruto stopped suddenly, "Was it you?"

Sasuke froze for a second, before continuing to walk up the stairs. He moved easily as if he had memorized every inch of that mansion. In a matter of minutes, he stood in front of Naruto's room. "You can't get out of the mansion Naruto-"

"I can-"

"There is no way out!"

"That can't be true. How else would you get food?! How else wo-"

"There a front door," Sasuke stated.

"So there _is _a way out. I can fi-"

"Even if you find it, no one other than me can open it."

"Then I'll get you to open it!"

"You are never getting out. No one ever does; Alive at least. Give it up. I can't go around every night trying to save you from killing yourself in one of the rooms. They are death traps, and I don't want to have to clean guts and blood."

"I have the feeling I've seen the worst one. I don't think I needed your saving tonight. I'll be fine," Naruto clinched his jaw, as he followed Sasuke into his room.

"I hadn't locked your door because I thought you'd be calmer thinking you were in that room by your choice, but I think I'll have to start locking it," Sasuke commented.

"The only dangerous thing in this house is you," Naruto whispered. "And I'm not even sure if you are that scary. At one point all kids realize that there is no boogeyman underneath the bed. Its all just our imagination playing tricks on us."

Sasuke leaned closer to Naruto's face silently, "You haven't seen half of what I have seen in this house. My family lived here for three generations, and only my brother ever got out. Nothing gets out. And eighteen months ago, something alerted the motion detectors Naruto. I'm not the most dangerous thing down here."

The blond gulped, "You are just trying to scare me."

"Why else would I have left you a knife every night? You see when I lock your door, I don't just keep you in."

"Is it your brother?"

"I don't know," Sasuke smiled.

"Wouldn't you happy if he was back?"

"Itachi snapped that day, far worse than I did."

The blond stared back at the dark orbits. Everything was so dark and chilling, like living in a horror movie. Naruto began to stutter, "D-do you have a history of mental illness in the family or something?"

"I'll lock your door. Good night."

"Are you kidding me?! I won't be able to sleep!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke's back as he walked outside. "You're just being overly dramatic, aren't you?" Naruto whispered, blood curdled. "Things can get out of this house. How else would the police have found your parents? They found them right. They had to for your brother to go prison. Right? How about the people who built the mansion. They got out. Right? Plus, the motion sensors probably got alerted because of a mouse or something… right?"

Sasuke put the key back into his pocket, before walking back down the stairs. Once he reaching the corridor again, he shouted out, "If you are here, Itachi; I'm going to build a wall and block this corridor tomorrow. I don't want it to exist anymore."

Nothing replied to Sasuke's announcement. He didn't expect anything too. He just got up and began to on all the rooms he had kept his prisoners in, making sure they were all locked.

Nine days later, Sasuke walked in with the breakfast tray to see Naruto sitting in bed awake. "Good morn-"

"I need to understand," Naruto said bluntly. "You are not trying to recreate him. You are trying to show him that you want him in your life. You're sort of summoning him. You want him to show himself."

Sasuke stared at the blond without uttering the word.

"I'm spot on, aren't I?" Naruto asked, his voice a little shaky from sleep deprivation. He hadn't slept two hours straight through out the last week. The boredom, the horror, the pain, the deprivation of human contract, and the madness of the other man… they were all starting to dig holes in Naruto's sanity. He was starting to become obsessed with figuring it all out. Everyday, he'd ask Sasuke more questions, but the raven never gave him a satisfying answer. Maybe he'll pull a thread, and suddenly it will all fall apart. He would be able to go home.

"You're thinking about it too much. You need to sleep. You are starting to look demented," Sasuke sighed.

"It has to make sense. It can't just be bat-crazy random shit."

"I think you said crazy doesn't have to make sense before."

Naruto looked up, "Not to you."

"Hn."

"To Utakata. You bugged the rooms."

"Naruto. You have to sleep. Do you know what lack of sleep does to a person?" Sasuke added.

"I don't get it."

"If you are not going to sleep, at least get some distraction, open the TV-"

"Your parents tortured you both," Naruto began to narrate his stories. "They kept you down there, but you are educated, so you must've come out of there some time or another. You were locked in there, he was out. He finally snapped, he walked down, he killed your parents in that room. You saw the blood and it traumatized you. But if only the four of you lived in the house, no one could have reported your brother. Did you call the police? Did he? I doubt it. But you said he went to prison. You don't look that old. You were probably younger than eighteen then. If he did, how come you didn't go to an orphanage? I know you didn't because you said you never left the mansion. Even if you had some guardian, you would have at least had to spend the night supervised, receiving medical and psychological assessment, before all the routine things got sorted out. You had to have left the house."

"Naruto, stop it-"

"You lied to me. You're brother never went to jail."

"You becoming delusional."

The blond suddenly pulled a knife from beneath him, attacking Sasuke with the tip of his knife pressed against the inside of his palm. Sasuke backed into the wall, staring at the hand. "Don't do it," his voice shook.

"Tell me the truth, or I'll slash my hand open."

Sasuke gulped, feeling Naruto's body against his, and Naruto's eyes staring into his. "I'll leave and I'll never bring you food aga-"

Naruto pushed the tip in drawing blood. Sasuke immediately froze, trying to look away.

"Get it away from me!" Sasuke pushed the other man.

Naruto backed away, before making a wide gash by the knife in his hand, and then closing his fist and letting the blood dribble out.

Sasuke stared at the crimson liquid, feeling his lids get heavier, and his stomach roll as if he had just swallowed poison, before toppling over.

Naruto bit his lip as he stared at the pale body lying on the floor. He bent down, and pulled the key out of Sasuke's pocket. He began to run through the corridor, and then down the stairs. When he reached the bottom, he saw a freshly build concrete wall blocking his way. He bit his lip, before going to the floor right above. It was easier to navigate in the morning. He entered each unlocked room and opened whatever curtains he saw. He didn't know what he was looking for exactly, but he knew something needed to be found.

The next three hours were spent running in circles. By the end, Naruto's legs gave out. He sat on the ground, face buried in his eyes, ready to cry. Perhaps there was no way out of this maze like Sasuke said.

"Are you finished with your tantrum?"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke who was looking away from him. The raven tossed a first-aid bag and a shirt. He obviously wanted Naruto to get rid of the signs of blood on his clothes and hands. The blond slowly complied.

"I told you to sleep," Sasuke whispered. "Deprivation-"

"I know what it does. Shut up," Naruto whispered back. He had a horrible headache. "I'm not going to spend the rest of my life trying to solve this maze."

"Hn, then stop trying to."

"Or I could just solve it now and go home."

"You understand that knowing my history doesn't mean you could leave this place," Sasuke whispered as he scooped Naruto into his hands and off the floor.

"People are waiting for me," Naruto stated, voice faint, as he closed his eyes.

Sasuke didn't say anything back. He just tugged Naruto to have a better grip on the boy, before starting to head for the room. He could tell Naruto had lost a lot of weight. He hadn't been eating all the food he prepared for him.

**To be continued**

Support Naruto; review.


	6. Chapter 6, Disappeared

Hi Everyone,

Sorry for not updating for so long.

I hope you enjoy the new chapter. As I said before, I recommend you listen to some scary music online as you read.

**Chapter 6, "Disappeared"**

Sasuke stared down at the sleeping boy after carrying him to his bed. He saw the blood oozing into the bandage around Naruto's hand, forcing him to dry heave and look away. But even with his eyes away, he could tell Naruto was clutching something. He willed himself to turn his attention back to his hand, for a fraction of a second, enough to pull away the frame from Naruto's grip.

It was a photo of the two Uchiha kids. Side by side. He ogled at it for a whole minute, before tucking it into his pocket. He looked back at Naruto and saw the boy's eyes flutter in and out of consciousness. Hesitantly, he turned Naruto on his side, and placed a hand on Naruto's back and began to rub it up and down.

"Go to sleep," he whispered.

"Sasuke…" Naruto's lips mouthed.

"Shhhh."

He kept rubbing the other's back, feeling the tense knots relax under his touch. So much stress, he thought. He didn't want Naruto to snap again for exhaustion and stress.

Once the boy finally gave in to slumber, Sasuke went back to his room. He sat down, and opened the frame Naruto had been holding, and took out the photo.

He held the photo in his hands for a while, staring at it, before getting out an envelope from one of the drawers near the bed, slipping it in, and gluing it shut. He shouldn't keep looking at that photo, he thought.

Naruto had exhausted him; Mentally, emotionally, and physically. He was fit, but carrying Naruto with a hemorrhaging hand up the stairs and across the house was still a challenge. He never thought he would be able to tough it out. He rested his head back, trying to get confortable on the chair. His lids felt heavy. So heavy. So heavy, he couldn't resist.

His eyes suddenly opened, alerted by the sound of the door to his room opening. He marched to the door, and carefully pushed it open. No one was there. He sighed, lowering his shoulders and finally relaxing. He looked up. Midnight. He must've fallen asleep.

He began to walk down the corridors again, towards the Kitchen. He had already prepared food earlier that day, so it only took ten minutes to heat dishes and place them on the tray. Naruto must be hungry, he thought.

He opened the door to Naruto's room and walked in slowly. He could see the blond was still sleeping, and he didn't want to risk waking him.

"No!"

Sasuke turned around and stared at the sleeping Naruto, as he shifted in bed as if someone was slicing off at his skin. He hesitated for a few second, before going over, and shaking Naruto's shoulder.

The blond sat up, sweaty, and panting. He put his hand on his mouth immediately. He wanted to throw up. Sitting up quickly on an empty stomach and exhausted body. Bad idea.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke helped him back into the bed. "Lie down. You were having a bad dream."

"I'm tired," Naruto whispered.

"Let me feed you," the raven whispered before bringing over the tray, and slicing the apple for Naruto, bite sized. "I would start with the chicken, but I think you can't stomach it now."

Naruto didn't answer him back. Just munched on the apple. All Sasuke's Itachis had the habit of breaking down sooner or later; some collapsed into depression, and some fell in love with him desperately, while others became extremely violent and aggressive. Naruto, however, was scaring him the most. It was as if his face was changing. His features.

"You've lost a lot of blood."

"Do you have something for headaches?" Naruto asked, whispering, eyes almost shut.

"I'll get you some."

When he was finally back, and Naruto swallowed down the pills. The blond finally began to speak, "I was holding a frame."

"I saw it."

"Who are the two kids?"

"My brother and I."

"Is that another lie?"

"I'm not lying to you."

"So you say," he took a deep breath. "I need more pain killers."

The raven pursed his lips. "You are not going to try and kill yourself, are you?"

"And give you the satisfaction of getting rid of me without having to clean blood stains? No."

Sasuke tensed at the mention of the crimson liquid. "You should eat better from now on."

"Go fuck yourself."

"You don't want to get on my bad side-"

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. We've been through this conversation once before."

"I'm not a murderer Naruto."

"That's a random thing to say, but you're fucking bat shit crazy so whatever," Naruto whispered. He was exceptionally irked today. Tired, hungry, upset, obsessed, and in pain; not a good soothing mix. "You, your brother, and your whole family."

"You can finish your food yourself," Sasuke left the plate by Naruto's side, took the knife, and began walking away.

"Hey."

"Yes?"

"If he is really here. Where could he be hiding?"

"Why? Do you want to find him?"

"Maybe."

"Keep yourself save, Naruto."

"If you tell me what had happened…"

"I told you. I also told you knowing my past won't help you."

"I think it would."

Sasuke began to walk away again, before he heard Naruto call him once more.

"Do you just hate blood or death in general? You don't mind burns, I noticed."

"Stop trying to find ways to torture me."

"Don't leave."

Sasuke rolled his eyes before sitting at the corner of the bed. "What do you want?"

"I have more questions for you."

"I'm not your entertainment."

"How long has it been since your parents were murdered?"

"I don't keep count."

"Did you ever see a shrink?"

"No."

"Did they?"

"I don't know."

"Did your brother?"

"Perhaps."

"Why?"

"He murdered two people, and not just one stab each. It is sort of an unwritten rule that he has to be assessed and treated."

"Was he sick? Before what he did."

"I'm not a therapist. Stop trying to dig deeper," Sasuke leaned in and brushed the hair out of Naruto's face. "You're so pale. I'll get you some vitamins."

"Give me some straight answers," Naruto gripped Sasuke's arm harshly. "And stop beating around the bush."

"Utakata needs his hair dyed," Sasuke stated in a low voice.

"And?"

"And I'll lead you to his room."

"Are you just trying to keep me busy?"

"I could swear being around me is improving your IQ."

"And lowering my sanity," Naruto muttered under his breath. "Fine, I'll do it."

Sasuke smiled a little glad that he had succeeded in convincing the blond. Then it hit him; he had lost all control over Naruto, didn't he? He was _smiling _because he managed to convenience him do one thing. Utakata would jump on cue, as would the other Itachis. In fact, he could scare any of his employees and competitors shitless, even trapped at his home. But not Naruto. That bugged him.

"I'll help you out of bed," he whispered, leaning down and letting Naruto wrap his arm around his neck. "Get ready until I go get a blindfold."

XXXXXXX

"Do I really need to be wearing this?! I'm going to trip," Naruto walked guided by Sasuke's lead, his feet constantly bumping against the raven. "Geez!" He nearly tumbled, but the raven quickly helped him get back on his feet.

"Stop walking like a drunk."

"Stop leading me like cattle and take off the fucking blindfold!"

"I'm regretting this," Sasuke hissed under his breath. He pulled the blindfold off Naruto's face with one move, and pointed to an entrance with a crow status hung up over it. Naruto remembered that pass way. "You remember it?"

"I do. It leads to Utakata's room."

"Good. I'll be back in an hour to take you back. Meet me here."

"Just like that."

"He'll tell you what to do. Make sure he doesn't have any brown roots left."

Naruto stared at the other's back as he faded into another corridor. He chased after him for a second, before Sasuke turned around and frowned. "What?"

"Why did you tell me not to go into this corridor when I first got here? Is there a secret passage or something?"

"Would I've blindfolded you if I wanted you to know?"

"So there is? I might just keep following you."

"I might just never let you of your room."

"I might slit my wrists and drench your floor."

Sasuke cringed, "You're more deranged than he is."

"Who? Itachi?"

"You could say that, except he's short, tattooed, and all the dark dye in the world can't cover his red roots."

"Ah, I see, another one of your innocent victims. You're just upset he doesn't look close enough to your brother."

"He might be my victim but he's not innocent."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll be back in an hour."

Naruto sighed and walked back to Utakata's room. "I'm here!" He was glad he was finally going to have some company. But where was the fellow? Naruto slowly walked around the room, even looking under the bed, but couldn't find the boy.

"Uta! Where are you?!"

He turned around and ran through the hallway in hopes of catching up to Sasuke, but the raven was already gone. He went back to the room to look for the boy some more, or even some clue on where he might have disappeared to.

"Is he gone?"

Naruto flinched and turned around at the source of the startling noise. Sasuke was looking around the room with a frozen expression. He could tell it wasn't Sasuke's doing.

"He got away," Naruto explained. "Good for him."

"No, he didn't."

Naruto gulped. "You don't think… Itachi's wouldn't. Did he ever hurt any of the others?!"

"Lower your voice."

"Where could he have taken Utakata? There is no blood here."

"I should take you back to your room. Come on."

"I'm not leaving until I understand!"

"Not now, Naruto," Sasuke gritted his teeth. "It's not safe for you here."

"I wouldn't be any safer in my room. We have to go save Utakata!"

"I'm not taking you back to your room. You'll stay in my room, and I'll look for him."

"I'm going with you!"

"Follow me."

Naruto followed after Sasuke, asking one question after the other, but getting no answers. Sasuke was starting to clench his fists, in attempts to make Naruto's voice fade into the background. It was distracting him from his thoughts. Utakata wasn't the only one to disappear; All of them did. All four of them, except for Naruto.

"You're not going to blindfold me?" Naruto finally asked.

"No," he opened a random room, and walked across to door that led to another room, which finally led to another hallway.

"Why? You don't think I'll live long enough to escape?"

"I'm not going to let you get hurt."

"Well, if he is not leaving any blood, wouldn't you love if he got rid of me for you?"

"Shut up."

"Shouldn't you lead the others into your room as well before he gets to them?"

"Hmm," Sasuke pursed his lips.

Naruto froze. "He already did?" He whispered in shock.

"Don't stop moving."

"He is cleaning house. We have to find them. We have to save them!"

"There is no 'we'."

"Are you taking me to your room?! I said I want to come with you."

"You're the reason he is doing all of this in the first place," Sasuke snapped. "You had to go stroll around the house and into the basement rousing him up. You're going to stay in the room and wait for me."

Suddenly an odd, metallic, banging sound fluttered through the hall. Both men slowly turned their head towards the source at the other end of the hallway.

"What's back there?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"Him."

**-To be continued- **

"**Believe only half of what you see and nothing that you hear." ― Edgar Allan Poe **

**Please review.**


End file.
